It's a long story!
by CrazieGirlie
Summary: just an Idea I had carries on from the extended version of the film! Olivia/Wen Mo/Scott and Stella/Charlie!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi this is going to be short and sweet so I can get to the drama!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth (wish I did)_

There we were a group of six twenty one year olds stood in front of the place where it all started.

Mesa High School!

Let me introduce you to the boys:

Wendell (Wen) Gifford

Charles (Charlie) Delgado

Scott Pickett.

Then you have us the Girls:

Mohini (Mo) Pickett, formerly known as Mo Banjaree

Stella Yamada-Delgado, formerly Known as just Stella yamada

Then you have me:

Olivia Gifford, formerly known as Olivia white.

And all of us together we make up the well-known band LEMONADE MOUTH!

But I am getting way ahead of myself; if I am going to tell you the story properly then I have to start from the sort of beginning, the minute we got off the set off 'The Music Scene' after being grilled by Moxie Morris!

I can assure you it wasn't all plain sailing, that's for sure.

_A/N: there you have it the first and definitely shortest chapter of It's a long story!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please tell me if it is rubbish!

Disclaimer: wish I did own it but I don't!

The Music Scene

Olivia's POV

I ran off the stage trying to get back to my dressing room without anyone talking to me and asking questions.

Had it really been a cover up I mean I do like wen I mean I REALLY like wen but he probably doesn't like me in that way.

So I am just sitting in the girls dressing room when I hear a knock at the door.

Olivia: GO AWAY

Wen: Olivia it's me.

Olivia: (_walks over to the door and opens it)_. Hey

Wen: Can I come in_?_

Olivia: Yeah sure.

Wen: So, about earlier on

Olivia: Um yeah don't worry about that I just said it to cover up for Mo but if you did like me then I would go out with you but if you don't that's okay because you know (_she starts rambling)._

I was rambling on about how I really liked him but how I didn't mind if he didn't like me back when I was interrupted!

Wen's POV

I couldn't believe it; Olivia was actually telling me that she like me I mean REALLY liked me.

I could feel the smile forming on my lips but then she started to talk about me not liking her and that she didn't mind if I dint return the feelings.

My smile dropped I felt like I had to do something to show her I felt and to shut her up.

Olivia's POV

He kissed me; he kissed me, HE KISSED ME.

I couldn't believe it, after a few seconds I pulled away.

All I could do was grin!

Mo's POV

Scott and I walked of the stage Olivia pushed past us and then about ten seconds later Wen did the same thing.

We walked towards Baba hand in hand.

Baba: So it is true?

Mo: I am sorry I did want to tell you Baba but I thought you would be so mad at me and I really didn't want that!

Baba: Mohini I can see that you and Scott are fond of each other so I agree to your relationship but I do not want it getting in the way of your studies!

Mo: Yes Baba and thank you so much.

Scott's POV

I can't believe it Mo's dad actually approves of me; I did not see that one coming.

Mo and I have become a lot closer since I joined the band and I have acquired my now best fiends but keeping our relationship from Mr Banjaree was really hard.

I just wanted to stand up on a table and tell everyone that I am Mohini Banjaree's Boyfriend!

Mo's POV

Oh My Gosh!

Did my dad actually just say what I think I said?

I can finally stop hiding Scott from Baba.

Now I really want to know what is going on with Wen and Olivia, it is so obvious that they like each other; the thing is that they just keep denying it.

No-One's POV

Charlie: Well that was interesting!

Stella: I know, _(sarcastically)_ who would have thought it Wendell Gifford and Olivia White finally getting together.

Charlie: I think that we should go find the happy couples!

Stella: Good idea.

Scott, Mo, Stella and Charlie were all sat in the boy's changing rooms, Wen and Olivia walked in hand in hand.

Their band mates all started to clap and they both turned a shade of crimson.

**Two hours later**

All six band members were sat in a circle, Mo sat in Scott's lap and Olivia in Wen's.

Charlie: Guys you do realise we have school tomorrow!

Groans could be heard from each teenager.

Olivia: But hey at least we won't have Brennigan on our backs anymore.

Wen: Olivia's right since he and Miss Reznick got married he has mellowed a lot.

Mo: Oh yeah about Miss Reznick, she wants to talk to us about something tomorrow. She said it was important.

Each band member looked to another then shrugged.

Stella: It can wait.

Scott: First we need to sleep for once.

All that could be heard was laughter form the room for the next half hour, you could tell they were definitely more than a band!

_A/N: Ok I know Cliché but the next chapter will be more dramatic._

_Lots of Love Millie x_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I hate Language exams, when I am meant to be speaking German I am speaking French and when I am meant to be speaking French I am speaking German! Sorry I haven't updated in forever._

**Mesa High School (Four weeks after being grilled by Moxie Morris)**

**Wen's POV**

Olive has been really distant the past couple of days; she rarely ever pays attention in class she is falling really behind in her studies.

The thing is she won't talk to anyone. She wouldn't say a word to Stella or Mo; she always talked to them about everything. Apparently it was all up to me now, they said and I quote "you are her best friend oh and you're also her flipping boyfriend so go talk to her".

It wasn't that I didn't want to talk her; of course I wanted to talk to her. Olivia white is the most amazing girl I have ever known.

I think I am falling in love with her!

Of course I am falling for her. I knew I had to get her to at least tell me what is wrong. Surely I could do that couldn't I?

It just hit me this was going to be very difficult Olivia is great but she is also really emotionally fragile. Maybe she had a good reason for not saying anything. I know is that whatever she is hiding has to be huge.

**Stella's POV**

So Olivia is being weird and we are all really worried, but at this moment in time I have other things on my mind.

These other things on my mind have a name: Charlie Delgado.

It is really strange, about a week after The Music Scene I was thinking about what Moxie Morris had said about Charlie having someone special in his life.

I realised however weird it might seem I want to be that special person in his life.

Ok now I am just freaking out, did I really just say that I want to be Charlie's girlfriend. Maybe I need to check myself into a mental hospital.

Now I am going way too far; I don't need a mental hospital. I will get over it I mean him; I just need to keep telling myself that it is a silly little crush.

At least that is what I think it is. I am Stella Yamada for freakin sake! Stella Yamada does not lose her mind over a boy, even if he is the most amazing boy she has ever met.

Right now I really need to snap out of it. It is just Charlie one of your best friends he is like a brother to you. If I just keep repeating that then I hope it will go away.

**Mo's POV**

I think that I can get Olivia to spill; I mean that is what I am best at. I should get a business card. I can picture it.

Mohini Banjaree: Singer/Bassist/Keyboard player/Best friend that you can tell all your secrets too.

Mental note: Get Scott to print some business cards out!

She has been like this for three days now and it is really starting to worry us. My first plan of action was to go ask her if she wanted to talk, she just gave me an unconvincing smile and said "no I am ok thanks". I wasn't born yesterday.

So Plan B, Mrs white Olivia's grandmother after all she is Olivia's only family apart from her dad in prison but she never sees him so I guess Mrs white is her only family she was bound to know what was wrong.

Apparently according to Mrs White Olivia received a letter; after she read she went up to her room and didn't come back down until the next morning.

This definitely wasn't the Olivia we all knew and loved!

**Scott's POV**

I don't get it.

I love Mo with all my heart I really do but I just don't get her obsession with trying to help people with their secrets.

They are called secrets for a reason. Some people like to share them with others and if that is what they want to do then fine I don't judge them but others like their privacy and Olivia falls into the second category.

I have grown to love all my band mates like they were my brothers and sisters well with the exception of Mo cause that would disturbing weird and really wrong anyway back to the point they are my family and I would do anything for them,

Seeing Olivia like this is like seeing my little sister really upset, it is really killing all of us, especially wen.

I can't imagine what it would be like if I was in his position. Wen and Olivia are the two most amazing people and together they just look like they have come out of a fairy tale.

They are always smiling always laughing and they have the cutest PDAs; and then something like this happens and the reality of our sometimes sucky lives kicks in.

We all want to help her through whatever it is she is going through but like I keep saying to everyone we have got to give her some time to figure everything out.

She will talk to us when she is ready.

**Charlie's POV**

Why does this always happen to us of all people?

Everything was amazing, Mo and Scott finally getting to go public, Wen and Olivia getting together like we all knew they would and me getting closer to Stella being the only two single pringles in the band; then everything comes crashing down.

Tommy came back into town for a while just after the show.

I really appreciate having him around, he knows what the band means to me and he is the only person in our family who actually supports my decision.

He helped me figure out something as well. I never ever thought I would say this but I am starting to see Stella Yamada in a new light.

She is no longer the strong willed and very talented guitar player she is now the beautiful, talented and emotional girl who I have seen a lot more of over the last few weeks.

Ever since the two golden/power couples went public Stella and I had been feeling kind of left out so we started to hang out a lot more. I never really realised how amazing she actually is.

I found out that she puts on this act, although she acts all tough and bossy and yeah sometimes that is Stella for you but it is like there is this whole other person underneath the outside shell of the one and only Stella Yamada.

**Olivia's POV**

Wow, of course I knew the day would come but I didn't think it would be this soon!

This is really big and I know the band have realised that something is going on, Mo is playing detective as normal and Scott is right behind her trying to stop her from being so nosy.

As for Charlie he is really upset but I know that his sadness isn't all about me, and Stella she is being really weird I don't think I have ever seen her like this. Is it obviously about a boy I just don't know quite who.

Then there is Wen, I hate myself for doing this to him but it is what I need to do. I will definitely tell him when I am ready and I think he already knows that but I still hate to see my closest friends all worried about me.

I know they will find out about the secret very soon and I also know I need them here every step of the way, because it is all about to get messy!

_A/N: sorry this chapter is just a filler I really haven't had any time to written the last two weeks, I should have the next chapter up next weekend!_

_Lots of Love Millie x_


	4. Authors Note Sorry!

Hey so sorry I haven't updated in a while school is really busy at the moment but I have the week off so I am updating every story I have on here. But I am really stuck with this story so, I had an idea.

What do you think should be wrong with Olivia?

Please give me your answer in either a review or PM Thanks and happy reading! P.S Writers block sucks!


End file.
